Little Bits
by d.honey
Summary: Drabbles written for fic 15 at LJ
1. laugh

...all for nothing...

* * *

**Prompt: Laugh** - written for **fic_15**  
Fandom: Sailor Moon (Silver Millenium)  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

Jadeite wandered down the hall, keeping an ear out for Beryl's voice. He had something to tell her. Endymion's armies had decided to join the shitennou. Surely that meant being able to sway Endymion. After all, he wouldn't-

Jadeite's thoughts were interrupted. He heard laughter coming from behind the door Beryl usually held meetings in and operated out of.

A chill swept over him and he crept toward the day cautiously, not knowing why he felt the need to do so.

He opened the door a sliver, and when no reprimand came, he pushed the wood far enough to push his head through.

A man – Jadeite could not tell who he was or where he was from – sat tied to a chair. Thin trails of blood made their way down his naked torso. His head lolled to one side and his mouth parted as if he were moaning.

Beryl wore pants and a loose shirt, sleeves rolled up. Her hair hung from a high ponytail that swung with each movement. She evaluated the seated man, adjusted his head, worked out a kink in his pants, and with a knife, with the careful, careless precision of an artist, marked him where she deemed fit.

She watched the flow from a particular wound momentarily before moving to a another part of the man's body. Slashing him across the back, she laughed when he screamed, delighted that something had finally gotten him out of his moaning stupor.

Her laugh rang clearly and pleased. And in that moment, Jadeite knew that she was lost.

They had all suspected the Metallia could not be trusted, but they had believed that Beryl would manage and that Beryl was good, true to Earth.

Now, Jadeite had seen Metallia's influence on Beryl. Metallia had not been in the room, but Jadeite had. And it was not that he had seen Beryl toy with another being, just for the sake of doing so. He had done worse.

It was that her laugh had not been crazed or maniacal. It had not been vengeful or stilted. It had been purely joyful.

Most times, it was easy to enjoy paining someone else because they had done something, because they were about to do something, because he needed something from them.

But Beryl. Beryl was enjoying the pain. Delighting in torture. Enchanted with hurting.

She stroked the man's hair tenderly, looking up and seeing Jadeite in the doorway. She smiled at him. Not caring that she was caught. Simply…

Happy.

Jadeite backed away and ran. Beryl was lost. And with Beryl lost, the shitennou could not stand to Metallia.

For the first time, Jadeite understood the flaw in their great and noble rebellion. He understood that they, if not the kingdom, were doomed to fail. And it was then that he was able to grasp:

He had betrayed his prince, and it was all for nothing.

* * *

end


	2. possession

Ikuko wasn't old enough for this

* * *

**Prompt: Possession** - written for **fic_15**  
Fandom: Sailor Moon  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG

* * *

Ikuko wasn't old enough for this. How was she supposed to know what to do?

She gripped a coffee mug tightly in her hands, wrapping her fingers around the warm ceramic, trying to breathe deep.

It was supposed to help.

"MAMA! Mama, Shingo took my toy!"

Ikuko looked down at Usagi, hair strands coming haphazardly out of the ponytail Ikuko had spent ten minutes getting perfect. Bumps and static took place of her momentary perfection.

Ikuko sighed. "Usagi, you have to learn to share. He's your younger brother."

Usagi's face scrunched up tight and Ikuko felt her shoulders tense up in anticipation of the impending argument and subsequent tantrum.

It was deterred, however, by Shingo toddling into the room, quite happily hanging onto Usagi's stuffed rabbit.

Usagi stomped one foot and made a grab at the desired item. Shingo hung on and started bawling. Usagi started screaming.

Ikuko looked up. How was this supposed to be the good years?

------

Ikuko was too old for this. She'd done this too many times to have to do it again.

Wearily, she rested her elbows on the table and sipped her coffee, waiting for the-

"MAMA!" There it was.

"Ikuko-mama!"

"Chibi-Usa's getting in my things again! Tell her to keep out!"

"Usagi won't share!"

Taking a deep breath, Ikuko instinctively went through the points she would have to hit: privacy, sharing, looking up to, understanding, respect, age difference.

Almost on auto-pilot, Ikuko began.

She couldn't remember: was it supposed to get worse or better after the teens?

------

Usagi was too young for this. She didn't know how to handle it. She leaned on Mamoru, trusting him to take care of her.

"Mama," she whispered.

Ikuko smiled tiredly, faintly squeezing Usagi's hand in one hand and Shingo's in the other. She lifted her chin a bit, trying to catch a glimpse of Chibi-Usa.

Mamoru gently set Usagi on the bed and tilted his arms to Ikuko could have a better look. Ikuko lifted an arm and stroked the baby's foot, causing Chibi-Usa to jerk in response.

Ikuko closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She wished one of the kids had made coffee – the smell always comforted her, made her feel at home.

Settling down deep in the sheets, she fell asleep holding Usagi and Shingo's hands. She knew what was coming next, and it wasn't so bad.

But then again, the past 50 years hadn't been so bad.

Ikuko fell asleep deciding that the past 50 years had actually been pretty good.

* * *

end


	3. ghost

He's mine.

* * *

**Prompt: Ghost** - written for fic_15  
Fandom: Sailor Moon  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

"He's mine." The voice spoke lowly, resentful and malicious. Usagi started at the sound and looked around.

Sitting in a fog-filled arcade, she moved cautiously along the booths.

A pale shadow of Mamoru appeared on one of the stools, laughing at something Motoki said.

"You took him from me."

Usagi was in a castle, without realizing she had left the arcade.

'The Silver Millenium.'

The ocean sounded with loud crashes outside the window.

'Earth.'

She saw Endymion's shadow lengthen along the beach, leading towards the rocks. Behind him, another shadow followed, hair flickering like spider legs against the pale sand.

"He belonged to me!"

The voice was almost desperate, was definitely angry.

Everything faded away. Usagi felt her heart speed up. Pressure was closing in. It was getting hard to breathe. She could feel the presence. Closer. Coming. Angry.

Frightened, Usagi spun in circles, whipping her head around frantically. Her hair lengthened and enclosed her, spiraling around her until everything came lose and she was enclosed in gold.

She was on knees. She breathed hard. The presence was still there. She felt it, could almost hear it breathing outside her havened curtain.

"He belongs to me." Sad. Wistful. Longing. Usagi's nearly ached for-

Who?

Pressure surrounded her, like she was being grabbed and shaken. Usagi flailed awake, startled, jerky, heart so loud in the silence of the night.

She wrenched towards Mamoru, who looked at her sleepily, awoken by her jolt. He pulled her down into his arms calmingly, embracing her loosely and closing his eyes.

Wide awake, Usagi took deep breaths, trying to still the suddenness of her pulse, trying to ease the tension from her back, rigid against Mamoru's chest.

Turning towards Mamoru, she brushed her knuckles against his cheek softly.

He was hers.

For always.

For forever.

Finally feeling herself relax, her eyelids drifted close, lazily skimming over Mamoru's shoulder.

She could see the outline of a mahogany box. On his dresser. Shined and proud. Containing his most precious-

Usagi recalled a glint of silver in her dream.

And she was wide-awake again, holding Mamoru tightly and thinking repeatedly, "He's mine. You can't have him."

* * *

end


	4. treasure

no one can....

* * *

**Prompt: Treasure** - written for fic_15  
Characters: Kunzite, Serenity  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

"Princess Serenity."

Startled, Serenity spun around. Who she saw did not calm her. Stepping back with a hand to her breast, she breathed, "Kunzite."

Before she could utter another word, before she could call for help, he said, "I want him back."

Serenity stared at the man, close-mouthed.

"We want Endymion back, Serenity."

"You've betrayed him." Her voice shook with fear and anger, but Kunzite did not proceed. He sighed, impatient with the child he felt he spoke with.

"You wouldn't understand. I came to tell you, we want him back."

She almost snorted, but etiquette helped her hold back the urge. "So, take him," she said flippantly.

Kunzite's eyes narrowed. "You hold him, and we want him back." His voice lowered, colder and harder.

"He is his own man, Kunzite," she hissed, propriety lost. "Or have you forgotten in your attempt to overthrow him?"

The energy in Kunzite sung through his veins, willing him to reach out and grab the flimsy princess in one hand, squeezing the white, pristine throat until she flopped dead in his hands.

But he held himself in check. He had not come for blood.

Not this time.

"Understand, princess, that the only reason you stand before me alive is because Endymion cares for you. Now, I'm asking you as a politician, to release him."

"Even for the sake of politics, you'll still attack the moon."

"But he will live."

That Endymion's head guard would make any indication of his murder shocked Serenity more than anything else.

But she stood firm.

"He'll go where he pleases."

Kunzite's fingers twitched.

"And I please him."

His arm shot out and long digits curled around her slender column. Gasping as he lifted her, she batted at his arm and tried to scratch at his face, flailing in failure.

Angrily, he spoke. "You love him? Is he your husband to be? Your treasure that you hold dearer than any? He is your treasure princess. I'll give you that. He is something you stumbled upon and fancied, and you decided that he was yours. He is ours princess. Earth's. Mine. Because we have bled for him. We suffer for him still."

He threw her to the ground carelessly, where she lay, drawing in deep, desperate breaths, and looking up at him with hatred.

"We intend to have him back. So be it without your help. Have no doubt: We intend to regain what you have stolen from us."

As Kunzite walked away, Serenity nearly screamed. "He is not a prize to be won."

Kunzite stopped to turn to her once more, and Serenity feared he would kill her.

"Nor is he a treasure to be horded. You can't have him for yourself, Serenity. No one can."

* * *

end


	5. regression

It's never been enough

* * *

**Prompt: Regression** - written for **fic_15**  
Fandom: Sailor Moon  
Characters: Minako, Kunzite  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: R

* * *

Minako woke slowly, feeling the heaviness of his arm across her stomach and the reality of his breath on her neck. So different from the muted shadows, scant touches, and whispers of the night.

She wished she could shut out the daylight and return to her dream. Return to him last night, when everything had been perfect.

She stroked his arm tentatively.

Last night, she had come to him, wanting and needing. Centuries of separation, or betrayal, or fighting, and all of a sudden. Here he was.

All she could think about was having him. Being with him. Having him inside her, on top of her, having him surround her in every way possible.

Because it had been too damn long.

So, she had all but thrown herself at him. He had laughed, and said only she could do that and still have all her dignity and pride. But he had not resisted.

He had fallen as well, into her hair, her body, her scent. Everything he could get his hands and his lips on. Everything his eyes could see that they had not had the pleasure of for endless years.

They could not hold back how much they wanted each other, how fluid their bodies moved against each other, how accepting they were of anything they could receive.

They had gone late into the night. Waking again and again to give and receive, to enjoy and languish, to be taken slowly, then swiftly, soft, and then hard. Their pleasure had seemed endless, and insatiable. Every time Minako thought she couldn't take anymore, he managed to prove her wrong. Every time, Kunzite gritted his teeth, she showed him he shouldn't.

But now. Minako had found him, and he was hers again, truly. But now what?

Was he not still sworn to Endymion? Was she not still Serenity's?

So many things were different. No war. No alliance. Same planet. Same side. Same people. But so different.

Minako knew Endymion and Serenity would bless the union, but what of her responsibilities and duties? She could not honestly put Serenity first in her life, when Kunzite had always been a close second. And that was when he didn't exist in her memory.

Now, was she to choose again? When Serenity needed her the most?

And Kunzite. After everything that happened, Kunzite would always choose Endymion – maybe even before all that had occurred. Minako suspected that Kunzite's choices would hardly have altered despite anything that may have happened.

Minako wanted to feel what every girl in her position should feel. Satisfaction. Love. Contentment. Pleasure. Delight.

She wanted to wonder if he would make her breakfast and let her borrow a shirt. If they would spend the day together, or part awkwardly when he awoke.

Instead, she felt angry that nothing in her life could be simple. She felt cheated, that the one soul that could sooth her scars would not stay to do so. By his own choice.

And by hers.

* * *

end


	6. wind

like a soft breath

* * *

**Promp****t:** **Wind** - written for fic_15  
Fandom: Sailor Moon  
Characters: Usagi/Mamoru  
Genre: Fluff w/ the slightest dribble of angst  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

It slipped through his fingers like a soft breath. A momentary wisp, and then nothing.

It surrounded him in its lightness, but he felt it too much.

Sometimes, he feared he hurt her. That laying on her hair would pull it too hard or tug it too much.

But in all the years they'd been together, she'd never once complained. Only opened her sleepy blues to smile at him, like he was silly.

She'd once mentioned that there was so much of it, there was so much give. She never cared.

And he loved her for it.

He loved waking up surrounded by the intense sheen, feeling spread across his body. Wrapping it around his forearm and just breathing it in. Breathing her in.

It spread across his body like light filtering through shades. He loved their contrast, how beautiful and stark they stood against each other. Bright curls and dark skin.

Sometimes, it made him feel evil. He wanted to be the demon, and have her be the angel. He wanted to devour her and do all sorts of naughty things to her, and have her succumb, as innocents always do.

And then he'd remember that they'd already played that game.

Other times, it made him feel blessed. To be able to be who he was and to have what she was awed him still. He hoped that feeling would never stop. Because she didn't deserve that.

She deserved someone who would adore her, every day, for as long as forever lasted. And he knew that.

Most days, however, it just made him feel lost. Drowning in a pool of pleasure. Surrounded by softness and love. Tangled in tresses and curls. Woven by life to Usako, internally and externally. By their souls.

Mamoru would never understand the enormity of it. It was too much to ask him to accept and understand what they had been given and granted.

He merely took and hung on to Usako.

He knew she knew what she did to him. So, he let her wrap around him and sink him. It didn't matter.

She saved him every time.

* * *

end


	7. hail

"Hail," she murmured. "How wonderful."

* * *

**Prompt: Hail** - written for **fic_15**  
Fandom: Sailor Moon  
Characters: Mercury, Zoisite  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG

* * *

"Mercury?"

Mercury started, her hands falling away from the pillar and turning abruptly.

She smiled, almost sheepish, but more gentle. "I thought you were the princess."

Zoisite almost raised a hand to his hair but managed to stop himself. Instead, he shifted to one foot and leaning lazily, said, "I don't know if that's a compliment to me or an insult to your princess."

Mercury's lips quirked in a sort of smile, but Zoisite could not determine what kind of smile it was. He watched as she turned back around to wrap her arms around the slim pillar, leaning her body against the cool marble.

The contact sent shivers through Mercury.

Zoisite evaluated the scene before him, waiting for her to speak in the silence. When she did not, he asked, slightly sardonic, "Enjoying the view?" His tone questioned her mood.

Mercury's head moved so slight and so fast, he was not sure it had happened, but he could tell that he had once again brought her out of thought and focus.

Tilting her head, she only said, "Mercury is full of ice. As much as it is heat. But this." She spoke in wonderment. "Raining ice. It's amazing." Zoisite could hear how she longed to extend an arm from its canopied shelter in the chaos within reach.

"Hail," he said.

"Hail," she murmured. "How wonderful."

Zoisite desperately felt he was intruding upon Mercury, but he could not help and stay, curious of her wonderment. He could understand fire; he could understand lightning. They brought upon spectacles of light, left behind remnants of fury, smoldered and smoked, crashed and thundered.

But ice?

Ice was cold and sharp and hard. And its fall from the sky was just cold and sharp and hard. It was more an inconvenience than anything else. And it wasn't spectacular; it's was plain: cold and sharp and hard.

Mercury moved from the shade into the hail, and Zoisite thought to call her back, but did not see the use.

'Let her see for herself what it is worth.'

Instead of surprise or disenchantment, Zoisite watched as Mercury delighted at the onslaught. Moving her hands in a circular motion, the chunks of ice began to spiral around her in a wide arc, moving until they were blurs of white, Mercury's eyes were wild with pleasure, a ferocious smile almost lustful marring her face. Her hair blew wild until the wave of ice solidified into what seemed like a solid wall of ice.

Zoisite could her silhouette clearly, watched as she brought her arms down, only to tap at the wall gently.

It shattered immediately.

That was the moment Zoisite understood to fear for Earth.

* * *

end


End file.
